Life at its Finest
by Setsuro-chan
Summary: Len Kagamine is a player who cares for almost no one but himself. But one day, his aunt leaves and he's forced to raise his younger cousin all on his own. Len not only learns to mature, but he also finds himself falling in love for a certain blond in the process. LenxRin MikuxMikuo NON-twinscest
1. Chapter 1

**Yet another RinxLen fan fiction I'm starting, just what I needed to do. I got the idea for this yesterday while in the car randomly and I really liked it so I wanted to start writing it! I already have like 3 other stories I'm working on, but it's summer and I've got nothing but time so why not! Hope you enjoy ^^**

* * *

**Len POV**

_Dear Len,_

_I know it's already been a year since his death, but I don't think I can do this on my own. I don't think I can raise a child all by myself. He was my support to raise her. The stress of work and taking care of her has been too much for me, so I decided to leave for a while. I promise I'll come back, I don't know when, but I will. You don't have to worry about money either, Kiyoterus parents will be sending money every week. One more thing, I know I've already caused enough trouble leaving all of a sudden and just leaving a short letter, but I really need you to do this one last thing for me. Please, take care of Yuki for me. Love and care for her just like I would, she's going to be lonely while I'm gone and you're the only family that's around for her. I know it seems like I'm abandoning you both, but this isn't only for me. If I'm more confident in myself, I'm sure you both will be too. Always remember one thing though, I love you both very dearly._

_ Love, Aunt Meiko_

And that is what I came to find stuck onto the fridge door with a small magnet this sunny spring morning. A letter pretty much telling me my life was going to change from here on out.

About a year ago my uncle, Kiyoteru, died in a car accident. My aunt and uncles marriage was arranged by uncle Kiyoterus parents and my my grandparents didn't object. My family isn't rich or anything, it's actually pretty average. But uncle Kiyoterus side of the family is a very successful one. The reason they arranged for their son to marry someone such as my aunt, was because she was a very successful lawyer. And so they got married and had Yuki a while later.

My aunt Meiko didn't really like him or agree with the marriage at first, but she didn't object either and now this is what happened. She packed up and left in one night. I even checked her room to be sure of it, and the room was almost empty. Nothing but the empty dresser drawers and the bed stripped of the sheets and blankets.

What am I going to do now? I'm a 16 year old boy, I can't possibly take care of my 6 year old cousin. And when I do run into trouble, who knows if my parents really will help me out? It's not that I don't like my parents or that they hate me, it's just that they gave up on me. I guess a player like me was too hard to handle for them. Maybe since I have Yuki they'll help me? Or better yet, they'll take care of her for me! I don't have time for her, I have a social life to live up to.

"Len-chan, where's mama?" I heard Yukis small voice ring throughout the now empty room. I saw her face filled with confusion and sadness. "Where's all of mamas stuff?"

I felt annoyed that Meiko left me with the burden of telling _her_ 6 year old daughter that she was now gone and she wasn't coming back for who knows how long. Plus I was always kind of distant with Yuki, so it's not like we would be close or anything.

"She's gone." I said bitterly, I didn't hesitate to tell her the truth or go any deeper into what really happened. Just told her strait out what happened. I didn't want to sugar coat the sad truth for her. She would find out sooner or later anyway, right? Might as well tell her now, it could be years before Meiko comes back anyway. She's gonna have to grow up sometime.

"W-what do you mean mama's go-"

"I mean she left, gone, not coming back! What the hell don't you get?" I snapped back at the small, cowering girl. I may seem harsh, but that's just the way things are. It's not like I want to do this anyway, why should I be the one to take care of the kid?

I looked over and saw her brown eyes now filled with tears. It's not like it's my fault, her mother is the one who chose to leave. I looked away from her and averted my eyes towards the clock that laid on the hallway wall and it was the time I usually leave for school. I let out a sigh of frustration, I couldn't leave her by herself in the apartment.

I bet our neighbor, Luka, wouldn't mind watching her, she stays at home all day while her husband is at work. Plus my aunt and her were good friends so I'm sure she wouldn't mind. She's kind of weird, long pink hair and always eating tuna fish. Oh well, I'm sure she'd be a fine babysitter, and I have to get to school.

"Yuki, stay here. I'll be right back," I said walking past the crying girl and out the apartment. The late spring morning air hit my face as I opened the door and walked over to the apartment next door, room 203. I gave three steady knocks on the door and heard shuffled steps a moment later. The pink haired woman opened her door surprised to see me at her doorstep this early in the morning.

"Oh, well if it isn't Len. What brings you here this early? Does Meiko need some butter or something for breakfast again?" She asked leaning on the doorway.

"No, I need to ask you a favor. Meiko left last night and now I need someone to watch Yuki while I'm gone," I said strait forward wanting to hurry up and leave for school already, it was such a pain to be late. Her cerulean blue eyes had confusion written all over them, of course who wouldn't be confused? "Read the note on the counter and you'll understand, I need to get to school now. Later." I said flatly and left for school.

"H-hey Len, wait!" She called out but I didn't stop, I had to get to school. I'm sure she'll figure it out.

I walked down the stairs of the apartment complex, it was a pretty large complex but only me and one other student from my school live in this building since our school is a bit further. The school we both go to is a bit more exclusive, so it takes a little longer to get to. It's pretty stupid since there's a school only three blocks away from our apartment, but whatever. My aunt insisted I go to a nicer school when I first started living with her about two years ago.

I was walking down the last flight of stairs when I saw the other student leaving her apartment, room 20. Her name is Rin Kagami. She has flaxen shoulder length hair with her bangs pushed off to the side, being held with a couple white clips. To top it all off she had a giant white bow on top of her head. Then there were her cerulean blue eyes that were always bright. She was a very beautiful girl, but she told me she wasn't into guys like me. Actually, more like she hated guys like me. But whatever, there are lots of other cute girls at school I guess.

I have a bit of a habit to be a player sometimes. I'm actually kind of well known for my promiscuous ways, but despite that I'm pretty popular around the school. I don't like to go too far with girls and make them think the relationship is all that serious though. I only play with them a little, then move to the next girl, that's just what I like to do. Sort of like a hobby.

The same hobby that got me kicked out of my home. I used to live with my parents and my older sister, but they sent me to my aunts to set me strait. It hasn't really helped all that much though.

"Hey Len-kun~!" I heard a girls voice call out to me, I saw my latest "girlfriend" standing at the gate. I think her name is Gumi, I don't really remember though. She has this short green hair with two hairs that are longer in the front and green eyes to match. I remember the nickname I gave her is bunny since she eats carrots all the time, that's one thing I'm sure of. I give every girl I "date" a nickname so I don't have to remember their names.

"Hey little bunny~," I said using my sweet voice and putting my arm around her. I saw her face go red and her eyes avert away from mine, this is my favorite part. This is what I take joy in, seeing girls get all fused over me doing simple things like this. Most people would say that it's a sick thing I take joy in, but why do I care? It doesn't have anything to do with them and I enjoy it, so I'll keep doing it as long as I want to. "I'll walk you to your class, okay~?" I said with my sweet voice again.

"O-okay, I-I don't mind!" She stuttered as her face went redder. We walked to her classroom which is only five down from mine so it wasn't much of a hassle. The whole time we were walking down she was a little stiff and had a blush across her face, she's very easy to toy with, but I think I might find a new toy to play with sometime soon. I'm getting a little bored with this one.

I walked into the classroom were most of the students were already here. I shuffled over to my seat wanting to get this day over with already, school is such a pain. The only reason I haven't dropped out yet is because there are so many girls here, so I can still have fun during free periods like lunch and stuff.

"Well if it isn't my favorite little blond, Len!" I heard an all too familiar voice shout. I looked up and saw my teal haired friend, Mikuo. He was one of my few guy friends, he wasn't like me though. He's actually a pretty nice guy, and he's had his eyes on only one particular girl named Miku Hatsune for a while now. I don't know how he can stand liking only one girl when there are so many to go around.

"Hey, do you need something?" I questioned getting out the books and notes needed for my first block class.

"Nothing particular, just wanted to see how you and Haku have been doing lately." Mikuo said leaning in the chair next to mine staring at the black board.

"Oh you mean the white haired one? Oh I broke up with her a few days ago, she wasn't all that fun. I'm dating some girl with green hair now. I think her name is Gumi or Guma. Something along those lines." Mikuo averted his eyes away from the black bored and gave me a look.

"Are you ever going to settle for one girl? Don't get me wrong, I am your best friend and all and I do support you. But you really shouldn't do that to girls." I ignored him and continued to go through my school bag, I have been given this lecture many times before from him already. "I bet you would be a lot happier if you just dated a girl that you actually liked."

"I'm already happy. I'm fine with the way I'm living right now and it doesn't need to be changed. Besides, you've liked one girl for so long and look at the where you are." I saw him give me a dirty look from the corner of my eye. "You've liked her ever since I got to this school and you've done everything you can to make her like you and it hasn't gone anywhere. What have you even gained from liking her for so long?"

"A friend, that's one thing I've gained. She may not like me now, and she may never like me. But I don't regret getting to know her and the things we've been through together." He said abruptly getting out of the chair next mine and going back to his own.

"How naive." I muttered under my breath as Mikuo went back to his seat. Soon after the morning bell rang and everyone went back to their seats. Time to start another day of my life as Len Kagamine.

_~Time Skip~_

"O-oh hey Len!" I heard my "girlfriends" voice call out from the schools front gates. "You said we needed to talk at lunch, right?" She asked looking at me nervously, I guess she's not to stupid as to know what "we need to talk" means.

"Yeah I do. Look, I feel like we aren't really going anywhere right now. So I think it's time to break up." I said flatly, I could see her face start to sadden and her eyes start to water. This part was so annoying, they always showed that sad face. Did they really think I would fall for them? "I need to go, so please excuse me." I said again, flatly, as I walked past her to go home.

I didn't want to go home today though, since I had to deal with Yuki and figure out what to do with her. I doubt my parents would make me take care of my six year old cousin, they always did say how irresponsible I was.

"I'm home!" I called out opening the door to our apartment, 204. I saw Luka, come out from down the hallway with a relieved expression to see me home.

"There you are! I really need to talk to you about this Le-"

"I'm just gonna send her to my parents till Meiko comes back. I'm sure she'd like it there more anyway, it's not like I'd exactly be enjoyable company for a six year old girl."

"What if your parents don't let her live there?" She shot back at me.

"Why wouldn't they? Why would they let someone like me take care of a six year old gir-"

"And why would they take in your six year old cousin and then leave you alone in your own apartment?" Luka suddenly snapped back at me. "They sent you here to learn to be responsible, right? I'm sure raising your six year old cousin would teach you something." She said with anger rising in her voice and her arms crossed. I shot her a glare but it didn't seem to affect her.

"Well it's not like I can take care of her on my own, I know nothing about kids anyway! Plus, what will I do while I'm at school? I can't leave her at home!"

"Well it's not like I have anything to do all day, it's better than just sitting around my house all day doing nothing while my husband is at work, so I can watch her if you need it! Plus she usually has kindergarten while you're at school." She snapped back at me again. Damn this woman is annoying.

"Well that isn't going to stop me from calling my paren-"

"I already called your parents Len, they agreed that you'd mature better if you were to take care of Yuki. I'm sorry but you're just going to have to suck it up and take care of her till Meiko comes back." She cut me off and I was speechless. It was official, I was gonna have to take care of my 6 year old cousin.

"...This sucks." I was so mad and annoyed that it was all I could mutter. I couldn't look Luka in the face, I could just stare at the floor in disbelief.

"Yeah, welcome to life Mr. Kagamine." She patted my shoulder as she walked past me and gave a slight laugh. I heard the front door shut behind me signaling she was gone. Well now what? What's the first thing I should do? I don't know how to raise a kid, money isn't an issue since it said in the letter that Yukis grandparents were going to send money to us each week. I don't know how to cook though, I could order out every night? No that won't do, even I know how unhealthy and expensive that is.

"U-uhm." I looked up from the floor and saw Yuki at the end of the hallway hiding being the corner staying silent.

"What do you want? Spit it out!" I snapped annoyed that she wasn't speaking.

"I-it's just that, I'm a little hungry." She said with a little quiver in her voice. I gave a big sigh of annoyance.

"Fine, let's see what we have." I walked past the small girl and into the kitchen, when's the last time Meiko went grocery shopping? When I opened the fridge there was nothing but a cartoon of milk that was almost gone and a couple other small things was there. It was the same thing when I checked the cabinets, she leaves and she doesn't even buy any damn food!

I let out another big sigh of both annoyance and frustration, "I guess we're eating out tonight. There are no snacks so you're going to have to wait till dinner," I told Yuki who was now standing in the middle of the kitchen waiting for the snack she wasn't going to get.

"But Len-chan, I'm really hungry," Yuki whined to me, were all kids like this?

"Yuki, we don't have any food right now! I'll go shopping tomorrow when I don't have any school, okay?"

"Okay Len-chan..." She gave a little pout and put her head down in sadness and started back to her room slowly, she turned back around to me to see if I was going to change my mind and started off again.

"... Ugh! Fine! I'll give you a dollar and you can get something from the vending machine down stairs!" I shouted back at her and she instantly perked up. Damn kids getting away with whatever they want just for putting up a little cute act!

I pulled out a dollar from my pocket, handed it to her, and started for my room to have some solitude.

"W-wait, Len-chan!" Yuki yelled frantically running to me.

"Ugh, what is it now?"

"Mama says I'm not supposed to leave the house by myself!"

"Yeah, and?"

"So I need you to come with me to the vending machine."

"But it's right down stairs!"

"Len-chan, please? Mama said I need someone with me when I go outside!" She whined pulling on my arm to come with her.

"Ugh! Fine! I'll go with you, go put on your shoes and we'll go!" I yelled frustrated, but she didn't notice and ran strait to the front door for her shoes and I followed behind.

She slipped on a pair of pink sandals and was out the door before I was even at the there, "Hey, what's the point of me going with you if you run ahead like that!" I yelled as I ran out the door to catch up with her, but she was already down the first flight of stairs. "Damn, she runs fast." I muttered to myself.

When we did make it down the stairs I was almost out of breath trying to keep up with the kid, "There's the vending machine, now hurry up and get something so we can go." I grumbled leaning on the wall of the apartment complex.

"Len-chan!" Yuki yelled suddenly.

"Ugh, yes?"

"I can't reach the thingy were you put the money in!" I looked over and Yuki was on her tip toes trying to reach the money insert that was still a foot taller than her.

"Here I'll do it." I lifted myself off the red brick wall and snatched the dollar out of her hands. "Now what do you want?"

She scanned the few selections of snacks and pointed to one, "I want strawberry pocky."

"Why don't you get something that's more filling other than pocky?" I asked leaning back down on the wall.

"But I want pocky. Please Len-chan?" She pleaded.

"Fine, whatever get the pocky!" I snapped back. I don't remember Yuki being this persistent with Meiko, she was always so quite. That or I was never around her enough.

"Uhm, Len-chan?"

"What now?" I got up from the wall once again to find her struggling to hit the button that had the picture of pocky above it.

"Can you get it for me? It's too high!" I grumbled and slammed my hand on the button in annoyance. "Yay! Thank you Len-chan!"

"Yeah yeah, I know. I wish you were old enough to do this stuff on your own though." I looked at her height and noticed how short she was too. "Or at least a little taller." I said under my breath but she was too busy opening up the box of her long awaited snack to notice I said anything.

"Uwah! Len-chan my hat!" I heard Yuki cry, I looked up and saw the little sun hat she was wearing had flew off her head. Before I could go grab it she darted off towards the hat.

"Hey Yuki, that's dangerous we're right by busy roads!" I called out chasing after her yet again.

"Len-chan it won't stop!" She yelled back to me still chasing the hat far ahead of me, but soon a girl with short blond hair caught the small hat, Yuki came to abrupt stop in front of the girl.

"Is this yours?" The girl asked and Yuki nodded frantically. When I came closer to the scene I saw it was Rin Kagami.

"Thank you miss!" Yuki chirped and Rin gave a soft smile to her.

"Hey Yuki, I told you not to run!" I scolded her when I finally caught up.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't wanna lose my hat!" Yuki placed the small sun hat back on her small head.

"Thanks for getting the hat back for her Rin, we should be going now."

"Wait Len, is she..." Rins words drifted off looking at Yuki cautiously and I soon understood what she meant.

"No, she isn't my child! I haven't even done it yet!" I barked back angrily.

"Oh, I thought you knocked up a girl and you were finally getting what you deserved." She gave a smirk, she may be cute but she sure is a smart ass. "Anyway, whose kids is it? I can't imagine you of all people would babysit a child."

"This is my cousin, Yuki. My aunt is, kinda on a trip so I have to watch her for a while."

"I see, well she's pretty cute." Rin said as she knelt down and patted Yukis head.

"That's pretty obvious, cuteness does run in the family!" I said proudly, but she shot me a glare, so mean.

"Well anyway, I have to get back and clean up my apartment." Rin got up and picked up the grocery bags she had in her hands. "I hope to see you some other time Yuki." She smiled to her, but then looked up and glared at me. "And Len, go die you jerk."

"Hey, that's mean Rin!"

"See you guys some other time!" Rin called out as she walked away to her apartment.

"Okay then, let's go Yuki." I started walking with Yuki following by my side.

"Hey Len-chan," Yuki suddenly called out.

"Hm?"

"Who was that pretty oneechan?"

"Oneechan? Why are you referring to her as your older sister?"

"'Cause she was really nice. Anyway, who was she?"

"A person who likes to bully Len-chan," I said jokingly and Yukis face looked a little disappointed. "But she seems to like Yuki, so you can trust her I guess." Her face lite up a little, I decided not ruin the kids image of her.

"Good, 'cause I always wanted an older sister~."

"Not an older brother?" I suddenly asked, I don't know why I was trying to have a conversation with a six year old girl though.

"Well I already have you, right?" She asked. I have to admit, I was a little shocked. She really thought of me of all people as an older brother?

"If you think of me as your older brother, then why don't you call me oniichan?"

"You don't seem to like me, so I didn't think you'd want me too..." Why would she think I didn't like her?

"Now when did I ever say I didn't like you?"

"It's just 'cause you yell at me a lot, so I thought you didn't like me." That's true, I guess when you yell at someone a lot they get the idea that you don't like them...

"I don't dislike you or anything, I've just been frustrated lately that's all, so don't get the wrong idea." I told the young girl. She gave a little nod and she seemed to be a little happier.

"Hey Len-chan?" Yuki asked yet again.

"Yes?" I said a little nicer and less annoyed than before.

"You never did tell me where mama went." Yuki suddenly asked, oh right. I never did tell her, did I?

"Well I'm exactly sure, but she'll come back."

"Oh, okay. I hope she comes back soon though."

"Pft, you and me both kid." I said under my breath. I don't really mind taking care of her as much now, I just hope this doesn't cut into my time with girls. But I don't think it'll be too bad taking care of her.

* * *

**Finally finished~! Took me all day since I had no idea what I was really writing, I was daydreaming while writing most of this. I also went off writing this from a random idea I got in the car. I thought this would be a kind of unique plot to write about. I never thought I of all people would write a fan fiction were Len was a player though! I usually don't like those. But hopefully this isn't too terrible. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter (I know Len is a jerk right now, I don't like it anymore than you do xP), Please Review~! :D**

**Love, Setsuro-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Took me forever to get around to start writing the next chapter, I'm finally done procrastinating though and can finally start writing it. And thanks for the 10 reviews, I didn't expect that many on the first chapter! :D**

**Review Responses:  
**

**Liia-P: Thanks you so much, your review made me all happy! :D Sorry the next chapter didn't come as soon, I'm running behind on my story updates right now and I'm trying to catch back up.**

**AliasStars: Really? I never thought my writing style was all that good, but I'm happy you like it thanks :D  
**

**Neko01: Well thank you :3**

**dempa sama: I never heard of that series before you posted your review, I read it a few weeks back and it's a lot like this story. Or at least the babysitting part is, the love part with Rin and Len is a little different. Thanks for pointing that out :D**

**Anon: I've never been a big fan of the playboy Len and I swore to myself when I joined this website I wasn't gonna write one, but that obviously didn't work out too well XD**

**Shriekmon: Why thank you, and he knows her from I guess seeing her at school and his apartment complex and what not XD**

**TheSapphireRose: I agree about the playboy Len idea being used way too much, I don't even like the playboy Len stories all that much either. But I thought the babysitting thing would make the plot a bit different than the others, I'm glade you like it :D**

**SecretLove5: Thanks :D**

**Scarlet Rose02: I agree playboy Len is over used, but I'm trying to make it different than the others. Thanks for the review :D**

* * *

**Len POV**

"Len-chan, wake up!" I heard a young voice shout in my ear. "Come on, wake up!" I heard the voice shout again, I slowly opened my eyes and saw the sun creeping through the blinds in my window and Yuki standing by my bed with a distressed look. I lifted myself up from my warm bed slowly and rubbed my tired eyes. "Len-chan, why do you always sleep in so late?" Yuki pouted.

"Well how late in the day is it anyway?" I asked stretching tiredly. Yuki pointed to the electronic alarm clock on my dresser that read 8:43am on it, "Too late? For me this is too early, especially since we don't have classes today." I grumbled as I put my feet down onto the high quality hardwood floors. "Why did you get me up so early anyway?"

"I was hungry, you didn't give me dinner yesterday." Yuki stated a hint of annoyance in her voice as she followed me out of the room and down the long hallway.

"What are you talking about? I fed you yesterday." I said trudging my way into the kitchen and flung the fridge door open for something to drink, but there was only an almost empty carton of milk.

"But a box of pocky and an onigiri you bought from the store doesn't count as dinner!" Yuki pouted crossing her arms and puffing out her cheeks.

"Well at least you got fed. Anyway, I thought we had enough to go out for food yesterday but I only have 38 dollars for the rest of the week. So we can't be wasting it on expensive things like going out to eat." I said as I slumped down onto the couch in the living room and clicked the TV on.

"Then what are we gonna eat?"

"I'll go get food from the store later on today, okay?" I grumbled flipping through multiple channels watching the changing scenes on the screen go by.

"But I'm hungry _now_." Yuki demanded.

"Well what do you want me to do? I just got up and most stores are probably not even open yet."

"Please~ I'm really, really hungry!" Yuki begged tugging at the sleeves of my yellow shirt.

"Ugh, will is shut you up if we do go shopping?" I grumbled turning the TV off.

"Yes!" Yuki chirped and ran back to her room before anything else was said. I let out a sigh and lifted myself off the couch and back to my room too. I peeled off my pajamas which haven't been washed in a while, which reminded I'm also going to have to start doing the laundry and all the other housework my aunt usually does. I'm going to end up having no social life if this goes on for long.

I grabbed a light blue button up shirt from my desk chair which I'm pretty sure is clean and a pair of jeans. I got dressed, grabbed my phone and walked down the hallway and waited at the front door for Yuki. I'm not a very patient person so after a few minutes of waiting, I got pretty frustrated.

"Yuki, are you coming or what?" I shouted as my voice rang through out the large apartment.

"I'm coming, just wait!" I heard Yuki's voice muffle back to me. I heard a thump, a door slam, and the light pitter patter of her feet running down the hallway. "Okay I'm ready!" She shouted as she appeared at the end of the hallway.

She was wearing an obviously dirty lime green sun dress with a few stains on it and was also all wrinkled with a bright orange cardigan on top. To put it simple, she was completely mismatched and she picked out clothes from her dirty clothes hamper.

"You're not going out in public like that." I stated flatly.

"What? Why not?" She whined, "I like this dress!"

"Well obviously, since you wore it before," I took another look at her ridiculous attire, now I also have to pick out the kids clothes? This list of stuff to do is endless. "Come on, let's go find something else to wear."

"No!" Yuki protested crossing her arms, great, now she's being stubborn with me.

"Why not?" I asked kneeling down so I was her size.

"'Cause I really like this dress."

"Yeah but it has stains all over it and it's all wrinkled from being in the hamper."

"So? Maybe people won't notice."

"No, they will notice. Now come on let's find something that's clean." I said sitting up and walking towards her room till I noticed she wasn't following me and was standing at the end of the hallway feet planted and arms crossed. "Really?" I sighed under my breath. "What will it take for me to get you changed?"

"Nothing, I wanna wear this!" She shouted back angrily at me, where does this kid get all her stubbornness from? I sat and thought for a minute to run through all my options, but all of them were useless and I didn't feel like dealing with her.

"Fine, I guess I can't change your mind. Let's just go," I sighed frustrated, as annoyed as I was she seemed to light up when I told her she could wear the clothes she wanted. "Come on, let's hurry up and get the damn food."

Yuki trotted happily in front of me down the apartment complex as I trudged behind her. I looked down at my cell phone clock and saw it was only 9:12am, I shouldn't be up this early when we don't have any classes.

"Hey Len-chan, it's that oneechan from yesterday!" Yuki called out from in front of me. Before I could even see who she was talking about she took off running down the sidewalk.

"Hey! Yuki, don't run like that it's dangerous!" I yelled running after her. She soon came to an abrupt stop in front of a blond girl with a dog, and of course that blonde hair belonged to Rin Kagami.

"Oh, hey Yuki, what are you doing up this early? And where's Len?" Rin asked kneeling down to Yuki's height.

"Yuki, why do you always run ahead of me like that?" I grumbled as I finally caught up to the two.

"Sorry Len-chan." Yuki chimed not even paying attention to me but seemed to be distracted with something else. I leaned over a bit to see she was distracted by the dog. "What kind of puppy is this?"

"A shiba inu, his name is Tadashi." Rin said standing back up until something caught her eyes. "Yuki, don't you think those clothes are a bit dirty? And mismatched?"

"I tried telling her but she was too stubborn and wouldn't change." I answered for Yuki giving her an annoyed glance.

"You really can't handle kids, can you?" Rin asked smirking with amusement.

"Well she refused to change, what was I supposed to do?" I snapped back and Rin let out a sigh.

"Well you can't let her go out in public looking like that, I'll help get her changed."

"Well good luck with that, she's as stubborn as a mule." I muttered under my breath as Rin knelt down to Yuki's level again.

"Yuki, if you let me help you change your outfit, I'll let you play with Tadashi whenever you want." Rin cooed to Yuki. Pft, Like that's actually going to work.

"Okay!" Yuki chirped and she started running back up to out apartment.

"I told you I could do it." Rin smiled victoriously as she followed Yuki upstairs.

"I don't think bribing counts." I muttered as I followed too.

"I wouldn't call it _bribing. _Let's just say I made a deal with her."

"No matter how you look at it, it's still bribing. But whatever floats your boat."

All three of us walked back into the apartment where Rin followed Yuki down the hall into her room, I just waited out in the living room flipping though channels again with Rin's dog sitting next to me watching the television screen.

"Len-chan we can go now!" Yuki chimed running down the hall, this time she was wearing a light pink T-shirt with white capris that looked clean, or at least cleaner than what she was wearing before.

"I told you I could get her to change," Rin said coming down the hallway.

"And like I said, bribing doesn't count," I stated turning the TV off and lifting myself off of the couch with the dog following me. "Okay, now let's hurry up and get this shopping over with."

"I want Rin to come!" Yuki demanded.

"Look, I don't think Rin even wants to come-"

"Actually, I was about to go shopping again since I forgot a couple things yesterday," Rin said cutting me off.

"...Fine then, let's just go." I sighed grabbing the house keys off the coffee table and stuffing them in my pocket.

"Come on Rin-chan, let's get to the store before Len-chan!" Yuki declared running out of the apartment before we could even say anything.

"Why does that damn kid have so much energy?" I asked myself under my breath as I slammed the apartment door shut.

"Because she's a kid, you just have to be patient with her. Which is obviously something you don't have." Rin said walking beside me.

"She's not my kid, why should I be the one to take care of her?"

"She's your family, you should be willing to take care of her for a while."

"Yeah, I _should _but I'm not. I have more important things than taking care of some kid-"

"More important things? Like what? Playing with girls till their no fun and moving onto the next one? Len, you really need a reality check. Be glade you have a family that loves and pays attention to you." Rin snapped back at me angrily, what the heck is her problem?

"Look, for one thing this has nothing to with you. And second, if my family really did_ love_ me and gave me attention they wouldn't be making me take care of this kid."

"Yeah, well sadly you're the only family she has right now so suck it up," She said angrily stomping up ahead of me and down the stairs, why is she so mad? I don't understand why she cares so much, it's not like she has anything to do with it or it'll affect her in anyway. I really don't understand this girl.

"Hey, Len!" Rin came running back up the stairs a moment later with worry written all over her face.

"What's the matter?" I asked nonchalantly.

"It's Yuki, I can't find her, she was right up ahead of us but now she's out of sight!" Rin frantically yelled in panic.

"Look, she's probably right around the corner. Stop freaking out over little thi-"

_SLAP_

Rin had slapped me right across the face, cracking the silent air as her hand collided with my cheek.

"No,_ you're_ the one who needs to stop taking things so lightly! Stop being so self centered!" Rin shouted at me at the max of her anger. Before I could say anything else she ran off, leaving me dumbfounded. I truly don't understand her, it's not like the kid could've gone far!

I continued my way down the apartment stairs, no Yuki or Rin in sight. Maybe she's already at the store? Yuki knows the way there, she probably already has a cart full of food. I walked the rest of the way to the market, glancing out of the corner of my eye every once in a while on my way there just to make sure I didn't accidentally pass her.

I walked through the doors of the grocery store where the cold air hit my face as I walked in. I saw a few people shopping, but I walked around a little searching for the twin tailed six year old girl, but she was no where to be found. I double checked a few times and still couldn't find her, great now I have to go find her. As I walked out of thee small store I could feel a vibration come from my pocket, I flipped my phone out and saw the new message,

_From: Prima_

_To: Len Kagamine_

_Hey, I heard you broke up with that Gumi girl yesterday_

___ and wanted to know if you wanted to hang out today ;)_

I sighed after reading the message, now Yuki is messing with my social life! I swear when I find that girl she's getting a piece of my mind! I quickly messaged her back telling her I was busy and turned off my phone so I didn't get anymore messages that would distract me. I started running looking for the young girl angrily. I couldn't find her anywhere though, I checked the park, the surrounding stores, back at the apartment and everywhere. After hours of searching my anger turned to worry, what if something really did happen to Yuki?

I took a look at the sky and the sun was already setting and turning a light pink color, if I didn't find the kid soon it would be too dark to look. I ran down the apartment building stairs and started towards the park to go see if she was there again.

"Len!" I heard Rin's voice call out, I turned and saw the familiar blond hair and white bow running towards me, "Where have you been?"

"Looking for that troublesome kid, that's what!" I said annoyed, Rin's face went from anger to shock.

"Really? And you haven't found her yet?"

"Yeah, why what have you been doing all day?"

"Well I didn't think you would actually search so I went searching for her myself."

"Yeah well it looks neither of us did a very good job of that," I said sighing in frustration.

"Is there anyone that knows Yuki that could help us?" Rin asked in a bit of a frustrated tone. I stooped and thought for a second, I bet our neighbor Luka would help.

"Yeah I think I might," I said gesturing for her to follow me up the stairs. We made our way across the outside halls and stopped in front of room 203, I knocked the door a few times and heard a few shuffled foot steps and the door soon swung open revealing the pink haired woman as her face turned to relief when she saw me.

"Len, you're finally here! I've been trying to call you all day but your phone has been off!" Luka exclaimed, what the heck is she talking about?

"Len-chan!" I heard Yuki call out from behind Luka, I saw her holding a box of juice in her small hands. I was about to give her an ear full and scold her, but before I could say anything she ran to me and threw her arms around one of my legs and started sobbing.

"Yuki?" I questioned not really knowing what to do, why is she crying?

"Yuki's been her all day," Luka suddenly explained, "I found her this morning when I was running to my husbands office to drop off his lunch, she was just sitting in the park crying and said she had gotten lost. I tried looking for you at your apartment then tried calling you, but you never picked up. Where have you been all day anyway?"

"Looking for this kid," I said picking the small girl up in my arms trying to calm her down.

"Heh, well isn't that kinda ironic? Well you're welcome for taking care of her all day, it's surprisingly nice having a kid around the house since I'm usually by myself all day. Well, call if you need anything else," Luka said lastly giving a wave and shutting her door.

"Len-chan I'm sorry I ran off, I promise I won't do it anymore!" Yuki cried as she hugged my neck, I patted her on the back to try and calm her down, all anger I had towards her had subsided for some reason.

"Wow Len, guess you have a soft spot for kids after all~," Rin cooed as I gave her a glare, "Try not to lose her again, okay? Well, I guess I should get back to Tadashi now."

"W-wait Rin," I said grabbing her arm to stop her

"Yeah?" She asked looking a bit surprised by my sudden action.

"W-well I just..." I stopped, what did I want to say? "I guess I just wanted to thank you for today. I-I guess I'll see you later?" I asked felling my face get a bit hot, what the heck is going on? Despite my strange reaction she gave me a sort of warm smile.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind that," She said, is her face getting a little red? "B-but only for Yuki of coarse! I have to go now, bye!" She suddenly said changing her attitude and storming off down the hallway. What a weird girl.

"Len-chan, can we go home now?" Yuki asked tiredly with her eyes all red and puffy from the crying. I set her down as I pulled the apartment keys out of my pocket and opened our apartment door. The house was completely silent, usually when I come back to the apartment aunt Meiko is occupied with trying to teach herself to cook and Yuki making noise with her toys or watching TV. "Len-chan, I wanna watch a movie and go to bed," Yuki stated rubbing her tired looking eyes.

"Go put on some pajamas then, I'll see what's on TV," I sighed, she tiredly walked down the hall as I plopped down on the sofa and flipped through movie channels to find something to watch. I normally wouldn't do this, but I felt kinda sorry for the kid. After all, her mother just went missing yesterday and then she got lost today. If Luka didn't show up who knows what could've happened. I guess I really will have to start looking after her till Meiko gets back, she better get back soon though because I can't handle this for long.

"Len-chan, I got my pajamas on!" She chirped as she ran into the living room, I turned and saw her wearing pajama pants patterned with pink stars and a navy green over sized button up pajama shirt that was wrinkled and didn't match. I let out a frustrated sigh.

"Am I seriously going to have to pick out your pajamas too?"

* * *

**Took a while to finish this because I've been busy trying to get my cosplay ready for Otakon, sorry for the late update. After the convention I'm going to try and update more because I've been really busy lately. Well, please R&R!**

**Love, Setsuro-chan~**


	3. Chapter 3

**I feel like it's been forever since I last update this story (because it probably has), and I suddenly got inspiration to write today so please R&R!**

**Review Responses:****  
**

**Xitlalit123: Indeed he is, Rin needs to hurry up and slap some sence into that boy!  
**

**Roda rora: Rin is always cute~ lol, and indeed the tsundere signal for Len in this story is very high!  
**

**Kattochi: Thanks! TwT And my yeah my friend Emily is always telling me how she is going to lose her social life because she always has to babysit her little sister haha!  
**

**Mirimo27: Thanks! It does resemble the manga now but later on you will see difference. And I don't think a story is fun unless there is at least one Tsundere somewhere in there! lol  
**

**Killfith: Thanks~ sorry for the late update!  
**

**AliasStars: Thanks~ I'm trying to make this fanfiction seem kind of innocent and cute in its own little way lol  
**

**Guest: Thanks~ and sorry for the late update, I've tried to hang out with as many friends as possible so I'm late with my updating xP  
**

**Kitty13: I went the 28th, it would've been the coolest thing if I met you! I only met Brina Palencia though, I missed Michael Tatum xP  
**

* * *

**Len POV  
**

"Len-chan, can you get me some peach juice?"

"Why can't you get it yourself?"

"I'm too short!"

"Just get an apple juice box, it's easier,"

"No, I want peach juice!" Yuki whined one last time before I gave into her pouting. It's been about a week I've been taking care of this kid, and my time with girls has dropped drastically. I haven't gotten _one_ new girl since I broke up with that Gumi girl! The only girls that I've really talked to this past week are Yuki, Luka, and Rin and _none_ of them count! I mean, I know Rin is my age and I attempted to ask her out once... But that was because I was bored so it doesn't count!

"Len-chan, why is your face all red?"

"I-I'm not, now hurry up and go get ready for school!" I resorted back angrily, she quickly drank the last of her juice and ran back to her bedroom down the hall, "I laid out your clothes this time so you better wear them!" I yelled back so she wouldn't wear dirty clothes again. She's such a handful, it's gotten to the point to where school is relaxing for me.

Which reminds me, I have to get ready for that. I finished up my bowl of cereal and trudged back to my room, grabbing my summer uniform and quickly peeling off my pajamas.

As I finished putting on the black tie of my uniform, Yuki stormed into my room slamming my door open.

"Come on Len-chan, or we'll be late!" She shouted at me running down the hallway, leaving as quickly as she came. I let out a sigh hoisting my bag over my shoulder and followed her out the apartment. We walked down the apartment steps and saw the familiar long pink hair leaning against the brick wall texting.

"Oh Len, Yuki, you guys are early," Luka noted putting her pink phone away and into her purse.

"Yeah, she was pretty energetic this morning," I sighed handing Yuki over to Luka. Since I have school on the other side of town, I don't have time to take Yuki to school so Luka takes her for me.

"It's already been a week since Meiko left, but you seem like you've gotten into this routine down pretty quickly," The pinkette said cheerfully, but I felt the opposite.

"I hope I don't get too used to it, I'd like to go back to my old one."

"Your old one? You mean the one where did nothing but flirt with girls then go home and do nothing but sit around?" Luka harshly resorted back as I returned it with a glare.

"Whatever, I have to get to school," I sighed adjusting the bag on my shoulder.

"Bye Len-chan, have a good day!" Yuki shouted hastily as I walked off, I gave her a wave to show my acknowledgment and trudged my way to school.

As I made my way onto camps, I could feel a slender yet masculine arm suddenly sling around my shoulder "Good morning Lenners~!" My teal haired friend chirped happily walking along side me with that stupid grin on his face.

"Good morning idiot," I nonchalantly mumbled not bothering to even remove his arm from my shoulder.

"So, I heard you haven't gotten a new girlfriend in a while!" Mikuo said cheerfully.

"Yeah? And where did you get that from?"

"Meh, around. So what's up with that? Did you decide to finally stop messing around with girls or something?"

"Well, it's kinda hard to explain"

"Did you finally find a girl you like?"

"No, not really that either"

"Not _really _you said, but is there a slight chance?" Mikuo kept cutting me off and asking these ridiculous questions until another certain tealette appeared, "Miku, what a pleasure it is to see you!" Mikuo exclaimed like a love struck idiot finally removing his arm from me.

"Good morning Mikuo," She replied giving a quick smile but then looked around the area quickly, like she was looking for someone.

"Looking for someone?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Uhm, yeah. Have you seen Rin anywhere? I left my homework at her house yesterday and we don't have first block with each other so I need to hurry up and find her."

"You and Rin are friends?" Mikuo asked like it was news to him, he should know this since Miku and him are so close, right? Of course I didn't know either, this is really the first time I've every really talked to Miku. I can see why Mikuo likes her so much though. How Mikuo described her, she gets good grades and from what I can see she's very pretty too, but smart girls aren't really my type. Plus I'm not such a bad friend that I would take his long time crush, I mean who does that?

"Yeah, since we were kids! But we never really get a chance to hangout since we mostly have different classes and all," Miku said with a hint of sadness.

"Well that's a shame," I said a bit too nonchalantly with barely and sympathy in it. Miku took her eyes off the ground and suddenly took interest in me, like she was studying me. I raised an eyebrow, a bit creeped out by her staring, "Is something the matter?"

"Are you Len? Len Kagamine?" She asked with a hint of hate in there.

"Yeah, why?" Her eyes suddenly widened like she just realized something.

"Oh, you're the one Rin hates!" She exclaimed. Ouch, well that hurt. "Mikuo, I had no idea you and Len Kagamine were friends!"

"Well, yeah," The tealette admitted rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, "I guess the topic never really came up so I never mentioned anything."

"Well that's okay, Rin is someone who I've known to exaggerate things sadly. Which get's her into trouble sometimes, well I'm going to go wait for her by the gates, bye!" She chirpped heading towards the school gates.

"Well she was a bit odd, she's perfect for you Mikuo."

"Shut-up Len, at least I have a girlfriend!" Mikuo fumed trailing behind me.

"As I recall, she isn't your girlfriend"

"Yet! I'm going to ask her out soon~!"

"Oh? And when is soon exactly?" I asked teasingly.

"I don't know... but I have a plan!" He said triumphantly and I had to stop and hear this nonsense.

"A plan?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I calculated it all up and in about three months me and her will be going steady~!"

"Yes I see, and what grade are you getting in math right now?" I asked with a smirk and the tealette's hopeful aura quickly turned to disappointment.

"Oh hush, anyway me going out with Miku would benefit you!"

"Benefit me? How so?"

"Well since Miku and Rin are friends, and you and I are friends, we'd be able to do double dates!"

"What?" I asked to make sure I heard right as he uttered this nonsense, "Rin wants me to die, I seriously doubt all four of us would do a _double date._"

"You heard what Miku said, Rin exaggerates things! So maybe when she says "_Len Kagamine why don't you do die?"_, she means _"Len Kagamine why don't you marry me?_"

"... You give me headaches, I'm going ahead."

"Hey Len, don't leave me you know I'm probably right!"

"Yeah, maybe in a parallel universe," I muttered under my breath stuffing my hands in my pocket and adjusting the strap on my bag.

"Maybe we are in the parallel universe!" Mikuo suddenly exclaimed, I swear can he go a minutes without talking nonsense?

"What are you talking about _now_?"

"I mean you never know! Maybe we are in the parallel universe and that other universe is the original!"

"What the heck are you trying to get at?"

"I mean, since we're in the parallel universe you and Rin are made for each other!" There is defiantly something wrong with this guys head.

"Look, there is so much wrong with what you just said, that I don't even know where to begin," I sighed dragging my feet into the classroom and plopping down into my small desk.

"You know, you could at least humor me," Mikuo grumbled sitting in the seat next to mine.

"It's kind of hard too when what you say is utterly ridiculous."

"Is going out with Rin really_ that_ ridiculous?"

"I'd like to see you ask Rin how she feels about us going out, she's probably laugh right in your face," I laughed drily as th bell for first block went off.

"Yeah whatever, we'll talk about this later," Mikuo sighed abandoning the seat next to mine. That idiot is being wierd today, not that that's new or anything but he's being especially wierd today.

_~After School~  
__  
_

"We're done talking about this Mikuo!"

"No! I haven't convinced you yet!"

"You're not going to, now let go of me! I have somewhere to be!" I yelled prying the tealette's hand off the sleeves of my white button up shirt.

"Fine then," Mikuo pouted crossing his arms like Yuki does when she doesn't get her way. "I'll see you tomorrow then Lenners," He waved walking the opposite direction. I sighed walking off into the direction of Yuki's kindergarten, untill I felt a hand suddenly grab my hand. When I turned I saw a girl with short black hair and a white flower placed neatly into the black curls. Her grey eyes looked a bit annoyed, but a playful annoyed.

"Len-kun, how come you never answered texted me back?" She asked in a playful way, did I text her? I don't think I even know her name...

"I'm sorry? Look I really have to be somewhere, so if you could just-"

"Are you going to see another girl?" She asked in a sudden angry tone, I just snatched my hand away from her grasp and gave a small glare.

"I guess you could say something like that," I said lastly as I walked away from the girls, there always so persistent.

"Messing with girls as usually I see?" I heard a soft voice suddenly ask, I turned and saw Rin with her hands curled up into fits resting on her hips.

"If you must know, I'm picking Yuki up from kindergarten. With Yuki around I haven't gotten the chance to find any new girls, I've barely touched my phone all week."

"Well that's good, I'll be sure to report that to Luka," Rin said happily walking past me.

"Luka? How do _you_ know Luka?"

"She's an old family friend. Her motherly instincts come out easily so she's been a bit worried about you and Yuki lately, so I told her I would check up on you at school from time to time."

"_Check up on me?_ I'm a grown man, I don't need to be _checked up_ on," I said angrily trailing behind the blonde.

"One, I don't consider you of all people a man. Second, obviously you do after that little scene you just pulled."

"What scene?" I asked truly confused by what she meant.

"Well what would you call that little thing with Prima back there then?"

"Who'd Prima?"

"... You really are hopeless, aren't you?" She sighed pinching the bridge of her nose.

"What do you mean I'm hopeless? And who'd Prima? Rin stop walking so fast!"

"Don't you have a kid to pick up from kindergarten? You're going to be late if you keep hanging around."

"Oh yeah, right," I said a bit sheepishly. "I guess I'll see you some other time then."

"Well you kind have to, since I told Yuki she could see Tadashi anytime she wanted to."

"Oh right, from when you blackmailed her," I said teasingly and I could see her cerulean eyes glare at me.

"That wasn't blackmail, we just made a deal," Rin fumed as she walked up to her apartment door.

"Yeah, yeah, call blackmail whatever you want!" I called out teasingly, which resulted in a door slam from her. She's too easy sometimes. I guess it's time to go get the kid now and go back to my non-social life.

_~Time Skip~_

"Yuki, I know she made you mad, but that doesn't mean you can put gum in their hair."_  
_

"But mama always told me to standup for myself!"

"That doesn't mean you put gum in their hair. You better not do it again or no snacks for a week."

"No, please don't!"

"Then you promise no more gum in people's hair?" I asked sternly and she nodded her head vigorously. It's funny how if you take away something simple like that they listen. I guess Rin did teach me _something_ useful after all.

"Len-chan, what are you making for dinner tonight?"

"I don't know, probably ramen again," I said nonchalantly fishing out the keys from my pocket.

"But we've already had ramen three times this week!" She whined tugging at my shirt.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know how to cook. You?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"...No," She pouted angrily.

"Didn't think so. Now hurry up and change out of your school outfit when we get inside, okay? Rin is coming over later so I need to clean."

"Rin-chan is coming over?" She asked her mood suddenly going from sour to sweet.

"Yes, and she's bringing Tadashi, so you better do what I tell you or Rin won't come over."

"Okay!" She said with a salute to show she understood.

"Good Yuki," I smiled at how funny kids could be, was I like that as a kid?

I shoved my keys into the apartment door and opened it to feel my eyes widen at who I saw sitting in the livingroom.

"Yo, shota boy~!" The blond chimed as she laid on the couch lazily, her long blond hair sprawled out across the couch.

"Onee-san!" Yuki happily cheered running over to the girl on our couch, I felt the exact opposite as Yuki though. I felt irritation well up with me.

"Hey kid, long time no see!" She exclaimed opening her arms out for a hug from Yuki, but I just glared at her from the doorway. "Jeez Len, I haven't seen you in months and this is how you treat me? how cold~!"

"Why the heck are you hear Lily?"

* * *

**Cliffhanger!... sort of. Anyway, I got a new character in here~ I swear she's not involved in any love triangle between Len and Rin though. Sorry the chapter was kind short too, but at least the next chapter is gonna be out soon! Maybe sometime within the next week even~! And just to put this out there, I'm starting a new fanfic called "Swords and Magic" (it's a RinxLen) The summary is on my profile and it would be greatly appreciated if you R&R it when I put it out~**

**Love, Setsuro-chan!  
**


End file.
